Tower
Towers are the interface ports XANA uses to hack into things on Earth and act as a link to Earth. They were created by Franz Hopper for a less sinister purpose, that is, serving as transportation throughout Lyoko and as a way to communicate with our fair planet. Exactly how they function is not clear has in addition to just hacking machines they can do countless other thinks that seem to defy logic like turning a teddy bear into a giant monster brainwashing people and animals turning laughing gas into a sort of phantom like monster bringing inanimate objects like a samurai armor or a plastic monster prop to life. not only can they posses people they can give them special powers like when XANA possessed the nurse and gave her the power to throw fire or when Jeremie gave odd limited super speed. control the elements and even reset time. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko. They are surrounded by various glows depending on who's currently using them. If XANA's using them, they turn red. If Aelita's using them, they turn light blue. If Franz Hopper's using them, they turn white, and if Jeremie's using them, they turn green. Note that from Season 3 and onwards, inactive towers and towers operated by Aelita glow white, not light blue anymore. On the inside, there are two platforms, both engraved with the Eye of XANA. They glow if someone steps on them. No matter what direction a being enters from, they always enter onto the same branch of the eye (although this could be just the characters knowing which side to enter through, because in XANA Awakens Part 1, Odd, not knowing how to get into a tower, accidentally falls in through the side and misses the platform, with Ulrich following close behind). The lower eye is more of a deployment platform if one wants to surf between towers, the upper platform has an interface panel for Aelita, which she uses to operate them by typing in the code, LYOKO or XANA. The Towers, as seen in Code: Earth and Contact, do not seem to have much strength, as they wobble, shake and crack whenever they are blasted by a Megatank's laser. .]] Just like all roads lead to Rome, all Towers lead to Carthage via greyish-green wires that connect them all. If these wires are destroyed, the Tower is isolated from the rest of the system. They can be forcibly shut down by damaging them; this has only been done by XANA two times, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. Towers were, in season one and two, also the only place where Aelita could materialize from. Members of Team Lyoko that enter a Tower will get all their life points replenished. Locations According to the DVDs, each of the towers are numbered and in a specific location. Since there seems to be no specific pattern to their order, the numbers of the other towers cannot be extrapolated from the numbers given. These are the locations of the towers given on the third DVD, XANA Possessed. * Ice Barrier: ** #12 - 40° North Longitude, 16° East Latitude ** #06 - 17° South Longitude, 16° East Latitude * Desert: ** #05 - 15° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude ** #14 - 23° North Longitude, 36° East Latitude ** #20 - 40° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude ** #23 - 82° North Longitude, 07° East Latitude ** #11 - 15° North Longitude, 10° East Latitude * Forest: ** #22 - 20° North Longitude, 46° East Latitude ** #37 - 12° North Longitude, 20° East Latitude ** #30 - 35° North Longitude, 30° West Latitude * Mountain: ** #18 - 60° North Longitude, 62° East Latitude ** #21 - 72° South Longitude, 55° West Latitude ** #19 - 45° South Longitude, 15° West Latitude Trivia .]] * Apparently Towers do not have a fixed position, they always seem to be in a new position every time they are visited for example: the Way Tower that Aelita almost entered to destroy the Ice Barrier sector in The Secret was in an ice crater, but in Sabotage the Ice Barrier way Tower seemed to be in an open landscape. *The primary font used in towers is Gunship. *It is also seen in The Lake that XANA-William can enter towers, only the ripples that are seen when you enter or leave a tower for him are red instead of blue. *It is shown in The Lake that people other than Aelita can enter activated towers after Yumi entered after being struck by a Krab. *It is also shown in Lab Rat that William under XANA's control can deactivate the tower that Jeremie activated to teleport his friends with the interface too by entering Code:XANA so that they will be deteleported. Category:Lyoko